1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to renewing an available imaging substance supply for use by an imaging device, and, more particularly, to a licensing method for use with an imaging device and/or imaging media.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging device typically has associated therewith an imaging media, such as for example, an ink supply tank, an ink jet cartridge, a toner tank, or electrophotographic process (EP) cartridge, that stores a supply of an imaging substance, such as for example ink or toner, that is consumed during an imaging process. Examples of such an imaging device include an ink jet printer and/or copier, or an electrophotographic printer and/or copier. During imaging with the imaging device, the amount of the imaging substance is depleted. Thus, eventually, once the imaging substance supply of the imaging media is exhausted, the imaging media is either discarded or is re-filled. In either event, the consumer must provide a new supply of imaging substance in order to continue imaging. Typically, the new supply of imaging substance is acquired by the purchase of additional imaging substance, or the purchase of an entirely new imaging media. In either case, the purchasing process can inconvenience the consumer due to inherent delays in the purchasing process. For example, even when a vendor has the item, i.e., imaging substance or imaging media, in stock, the consumer either must go to the vendor to obtain the desired item, or await the delivery of the desired item. Also, proper disposal of spent imaging media can be an inconvenience to a consumer.
What is needed in the art is a licensing method for use with an imaging device and/or imaging media, wherein a consumer can “renew” an available supply of imaging substance, while reducing or avoiding the traditional inconveniences incurred by a consumer following exhaustion of the available imaging substance from the imaging media.